El Sol y otras estrellas
by Toffee28
Summary: Serie de viñetas protagonizadas por Hikari y sus vecinos.


**La Bruja del Bosque**

Hacía rato que el silencio se había instalado en aquella sala.

Atardecía, y los rayos de Sol entraban oblicuos por la ventana de aquella casa escondida en el bosque, iluminando por un momento las motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire ajenas a la tormenta desatada en el interior de la Bruja.

Sí, las dos ocupantes de la habitación se hallaban en silencio y, aunque este no era incómodo, pesaba y cortaba como un puñal recién afilado.

— Así que quieres saber. —pronunció la Bruja con cuidado, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora, acostumbrada como estaba a su usual tono airado y exhortativo.

Sus ojos dorados encendidos por el Sol se volvieron al fin hacia la muchacha que la acompañaba, evaluándola. Esta, al sentir el peso del tiempo sobre ella no tuvo más remedio que tragar. La Bruja esbozó una sonrisa irónica que no iba sino dirigida a sí misma.

— Los nombres tienen poder. —comenzó como si estuviera hablando con un niño—. Hay una razón por la que las criaturas mágicas no divulgamos nuestro nombre, y es esa. A veces es fácil olvidarse de los preceptos básicos. Hay muchas reglas que tener en cuenta, algunas excepciones…

La Bruja volvió a callar, sumida en sus pensamientos. La chica la miró expectante, intuyendo la lucha que estaba llevando a cabo consigo misma.

— Hace tiempo, siglos antes de que los humanos se establecieran aquí y decenios antes de que conociera al idiota del Mago y a su Maestro se nos tenía miedo. Yo decidí compartir mi vida con un humano y vivir con los suyos…

 _…_ _Hubo un tiempo en el que ellos me intrigaron. Sus vidas eran tan cortas como un parpadeo,_ nimias _, pero aún así ellos seguían bajo la ilusión de ser eternos, de saber sobre el mundo que les rodeaba. Vivían a otro ritmo, ilusionados, día tras día, sin percatarse de su propia fragilidad._

 _En esa época yo me había establecido cerca de uno de sus poblados por curiosidad. Ellos no se aventuraban muy lejos por temor, así que vivía tranquila. Hasta que me vio el muchacho._

 _La primera vez que nos encontramos apenas era un crío perdido. Yo misma lo tuve que guiar de nuevo a su casa, mientras aquellos cobardes lloraban y se tiraban de los pelos unos a otros a la espera de que alguno se atreviera a poner un pie en las colinas. P or supuesto, ninguno lo hizo. La aparición del niño se consideró como un milagro divino. Aún recuerdo el barullo de las fiestas que siguieron la siguiente semana, las ofrendas y la música._

 _Ya desde entonces despuntó. Creció como el más arrojado de ese pueblucho, con el recuerdo de la mujer que lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta el anochecer. Es normal que lo natural fuera, al fin y al cabo, que volviera a buscarme. Me encontró, convertido en un joven apuesto y perspicaz y, sin darme cuenta, caí._

 _Los meses se convirtieron en años y yo le di todo lo que tenía, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi nombre. Sus visitas se repitieron, y con ellas, aumentó el descuido. Los otros humanos empezaron a sospechar._

 _Había ya leyendas sobre la bruja en el bosque, pero nadie había querido corroborar mi existencia hasta entonces._

 _Debieron seguirlo, eso es lo que siempre he pensado._

 _Aún recuerdo aquel último día como si fuera ayer. Los gritos, el fuego, el humo. Cuando comprendí lo que ocurría ya era tarde._

Hikari parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. La Bruja volvía a mirar por la ventana sin ver realmente lo que estaba a su alrededor.

— Vinieron a por mí después, coreando mi _nombre_ con rabia, pero para entonces yo ya no estaba. Lo había visto todo y me había marchado lejos, muy lejos.

El silencio, esta vez contemplativo, volvió a envolverlas como un pesado manto. El sol ya se había escondido. En la mesa, las tazas de té olvidadas ya no humeaban.

— Y llegaste aquí —habló la chica con su voz clara, despertando por fin a la Bruja de su ensueño.

— Y llegué aquí —repitió ella.

— Ahora entiendo mejor muchas cosas. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó, Bruja —añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin temor.

La Bruja rió con sorna, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

— ¡Pues claro que no la tuve! Qué tonterías dices a veces, muchacha. Fuisteis vosotros los humanos, como siempre, he de añadir.

Hikari calló y la miró con preocupación, mientras ella comenzaba a rezongar entre dientes.

— En fin. ¿Cuánto rato más vas a estar aquí? Ya es tarde y yo estoy muy ocupada como ya sabes.

— Sí, sí —consiguió articular la muchacha mientras la Bruja la arrastraba hacia la puerta—. ¡Volveré mañana!

— Cómo no —suspiró la Bruja, cerrando la puerta.

Hikari se dio la vuelta lentamente, estremeciéndose por el aire frío de principios de Otoño, y puso rumbo a la granja con la cabeza llena de pájaros. En el interior de la casa, la Bruja permaneció sentada largo rato junto a as tazas de té sin recoger, perdida en lo que un día fue.


End file.
